headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Frankenstein (Tales of Tomorrow)
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Castle Frankenstein | known relatives = Elizabeth (wife); William (cousin); Elizabeth's father (father-in-law) | status = | year of birth = 1917 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actor John Newland. | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Tales of Tomorrow: Frankenstein | played by = John Newland }} Biography Victor Frankenstein was a scientist who purchased a castle estate on a remote island on a lake. Victor labored to discover the secrets behind life and death and though he doted on his wife Elizabeth, he was careful not to reveal the true nature of his experiments. His secret work involved creating a man that would be stronger and more durable than the average human being. During a dinner party one evening, Victor, Elizabeth and her father joked about the prospect of creating the perfect man. Though Elizabeth regarded the conversation as nothing more than whimsical fantasy, her father highly approved of Victor's research. When the meal concluded, Victor went into his laboratory to complete the final stages of his project. By channeling electricity into a prone body lying on an operating table, he was able to infuse it with life. The creature rose from the table, confused and unable to speak. Victor tried to calm it down, but the monster began to panic, slamming its fists against the walls of the lab. Once Victor was able to get his creation to settle down, he strapped him back onto the laboratory table and locked him inside. The creature soon escaped however and began wandering the halls of the castle. It terrorized Victor's young cousin William and murdered a housekeeper named Elise. When Victor and his servant Matthew discovered Elise's body, they knew that Victor's creation had escaped. The two men returned to the laboratory, but the monster was gone. They began arming themselves with a handgun and a rifle when the monster suddenly burst through the door and began attacking Matthew. Victor didn't have enough time to ready his rifle so he lit a piece of paper on fire and used it to force the monster to release Matthew. Matthew then used his handgun to fire several shots into the monster, driving him through a stained glass window. Victor was sure that the fall into the lake below would be enough to kill him. He was wracked with guilt over Elise's death. Soon after, Elizabeth and her father returned to the castle and Victor told her about the monster he had created. He pledged to discontinue his experiments and destroy all of his work, but his old mentor protested, saying that he should not simply throw away the secrets to life and death. As it turned out, the monster had in fact survived his fall through the window and had managed to climb back into the castle. Victor theorized that since electricity brought his creation to life, then perhaps the same method could be used to destroy him. He reluctantly enlisted Elizabeth and William's aid as bait to lure the monster back to the laboratory. He rigged up two large power cables that stretched across the doorway to the laboratory. As the monster lumbered into the room, he ran into the cables and the massive surge of electricity ended his existence once and for all. Notes & Trivia From observing the style of clothing that Victor and the others wore, it is reasonable to assume that he created his monster in the same year in which the episode first aired, 1952. See also * Frankenstein * Tales of Tomorrow * Tales of Tomorrow/Gallery References ---- Category:1917/Character births Category:Characters with biographies Category:Victor Frankenstein